The use of network computing and storage has proliferated in recent years. The resources for network computing and storage are often provided by computing resource providers who leverage large-scale networks of computers, servers and storage drives to enable clients, including content providers, online merchants and the like, to host and execute a variety of applications and web services. Content providers, online merchants and developers, who traditionally used on-site servers and storage equipment to host their websites and store and stream content to their users, often forego on-site hosting and storage and turn to using the resources of the computing resource providers. The usage of network computing allows content providers and online merchants, among others, to efficiently and adaptively satisfy their computing needs, whereby the computing and storage resources used by the content providers and online merchants are added or removed from a large pool provided by a computing resource provider as needed and depending on their needs.
In addition, various software development projects (e.g., application developed by content providers, online merchants and developers) may have multiple contributors modifying source code associated with the software development project at any given time. Furthermore, other software development projects may require collaboration between multiple software development teams which may be geographically disbursed from one another and/or the computing resources of the service provider. Software development projects may also contain software code, data objects, compressed data objects, and encoded data objects that may be distributed over geographically distinct computer system. As a result processing of the software development project may take a very long time (often on the order of hours or longer) to build on a software developer's personal computer or other computing resource accessible to the software developer. These problems may lead to delay and inefficiencies in the software development cycle. Software developers may mitigate some of these problems by purchasing high-power servers and other computing resources to reduce processing time but this can be extremely expensive and difficult to do at scale. Furthermore, these high-power servers may remain idle between processing software projects, remaining under-utilized for long periods of time.